Classes
|| **Class Guide** This page will give a help file for every class, and some hints and tips about what to play. Please note that not all of these are the "official" help files; some are made up since there isn't actually a file for them yet. They will be updated when possible. Click on the name to browse to the entry: Basic Classes: Warrior Mage Cleric Thief Bard Warriors: Ranger Barbarian Swashbuckler Armsman Mages: Witch Warlock Illusionist Enchantor Clerics: Crusader Druid Shaman Priest Thieves: Assassin Bandit Nightshade Bards: Jongleur Charlatan Skald Wargar Clan: Battlerager Runesmith Shalonesti Clan: Bladesinger Eldritch Conclave Clan: Invoker Necromancer Transmuter Battlemage Knighthood Clan: Paladin Confessor Shadow Clan: Shadowknight Shadowmage Manatonics: Monk ---- Warrior Warriors live for combat and the thrill of battle. They are the best fighters of all the classes, but lack the subtle skills of thieves and the magical talents of mages and priests. Warriors are best for those who don't mind taking the direct approach, even when another method might be called for. Default skillgroup: weaponsmaster - this group provides knowledge of all weapon types shield block - the art of parrying with a shield bash - a forceful rush with the body, designed to flatten your foes enhanced damage - this skill multiplies your damage in battle parry - the art of parrying with weapons rescue - allows you to take the blows aimed for a companion third attack - allows the skilled warrior to land three blows in one round Gainable Skills:** attack 8 benedictions 8 combat 9 creation 8 curative 8 enhancement 9 harmful 6 healing 6 maladictions 9 protective 8 transportation 9 weather 8 berserk 5 blind fighting 3 dirt kicking 4 dodge 6 dual wield 6 hand to hand 4 kick 3 trip 8 fast healing 4 haggle 6 hide 6 lore 4 meditation 8 peek 6 pick lock 8 riding 2 sneak 6 charge 5 Leveling**: Super fast. Generally excellent HP gains, horrible mana gains. Probably the most well-rounded of the combat classes, with some of everything -- sneaking, healing, transport, hiding, a ton of attacks, maladict curing, etc. etc. etc. You don't need hours nearly as much as the other classes since you can kill things far above your level with ease. Back to Top ---- Thief Thieves are a marginal class. They do few things better than any other class, but have the widest range of skills available. Thieves are specialists at thievery and covert actions, being capable of entering areas undetected where more powerful adventurers would fear to tread. They are better fighters than clerics, but lack the wide weapon selection of warriors. Default skills: mace - the use of maces and other blunt weapons sword - swordplay and fencing backstab - the art of hitting your opponent by surprise disarm - used to deprive your opponent of his weapon dodge - the best way to take a punch is not to be there second attack - with training, the skilled thief can hit twice as fast trip - a good way to introduce an opponent to the floor hide - the art of remaining undetected in a room peek - used to look into a person's belongings pick lock - a useful skill for breaking and entering sneak - with this skill, a thief can walk into a room undetected Gainable Skills: weaponsmaster 40 beguiling 6 combat 10 creation 8 detection 6 enhancement 9 illusion 7 maladictions 9 protective 7 transportation 8 weather 8 axe 5 flail 6 polearm 6 shield block 6 spear 4 staff 3 whip 5 blind fighting 4 dirt kicking 4 dual wield 12 enhanced damage 5 envenom 4 hand to hand 6 kick 6 parry 6 third attack 10 fast healing 6 haggle 3 lore 2 meditation 8 riding 7 Leveling**: Easy if you're boosted. Mediocre gains in everything, but a high-dex boosted thief can hit very high init rounds and level fairly quickly. Basic thieves kinda suck compared to reclass thieves though. If you're unboosted or have low str, expect things to be fairly tedious. Go with low xp per level. Back to Top ---- Cleric Clerics are the most defensively orientated of all the classes. Most of their spells focus on healing or defending the faithful, with their few combat spells being far less powerful than those of mages. However, clerics are the best class by far at healing magics, and they posses an impressive area of protective spells as well as fair combat prowess. Default: flail - the proper use of flails attack - a selection of offensive magics creation - the making of physical objects, such as food and water curative - spells that cure the sick and feeble of their ailments benedictions - powerful magics that grant the blessings of the gods detection - informational magics, such as detect magic and identify healing - spells for treating wounds, from scratches to death blows maladictions - an assortment of curses protective - defensive magics, including the powerful sanctuary spell transportation - spells for getting from here to there weather - spells for conjuring and mastering the elements Gainable skills: weaponsmaster 40 worship 4 elemental 6 harmful 3 (note: Clerics can add Worship but do not gain the Holy Steed spell) axe 6 dagger 3 polearm 6 spear 4 sword 6 staff 3 whip 5 blind fighting 6 dodge 8 enhanced damage 9 hand to hand 5 kick 4 parry 8 second attack 8 astrology 7 fast healing 5 haggle 8 lore 3 meditation 5 peek 7 pick lock 8 riding 2 Leveling: Slow but easy all-round. Their gains are highly dependent on your int/con; a high-con mino cleric can hit something like 19/30+ while felar and kender clerics will get horrible butt-awful gains. You will definitely want kick and elemental; as soon as you hit level 20 get a full stack of +hitroll and +damroll gear for your elemental, then just sit back and kick kick kick kick forever. Perma-clerics are decent compared to their reclasses thanks to imbue and cause fatality. Back to Top ---- Mage Mages specialize in the casting of spells, offensive ones in particular. Mages have the highest-powered magic of any class, and are very skilled at the use of magical items, though their combat skills are the weakest of any class. Default: astrology - allows you to see the moons beguiling - spells that control the mind combat - offensive magics, such as fireball and chill touch detection - informational magics, such as detect magic and identify enhancement - spells that maximize physical potential, such as haste illusion - magics for concealing and deceiving maladiction - a selection of curses fit for any witch protective - defensive magics, ranging from armor to stone skin transportation - spells for getting from here to there weather - spells for conjuring and mastering the elements Gainable skills: weaponsmaster 40 creation 4 enchantment 6 axe 6 flail 6 mace 5 polearm 6 shield block 6 spear 4 sword 5 staff 2 whip 6 blind fighting 12 dodge 8 enhanced damage 10 hand to hand 8 parry 8 second attack 10 alchemy 2 spellcraft 6 fast healing 8 haggle 5 lore 3 meditation 5 peek 5 pick lock 8 riding 10 scribe 2 Leveling: Tediously, boringly slow at first but definitely fast later on. You can range at the Siege, chain lightning in water areas, call lightning if you got friends to summon stuff to you, grab backstabbing charmies.. fun fun fun. Your gains will generally be low hp with wildly fluctuating mana; some levels you will get very low, some crazy high. Early on you will rely a lot on wands and pets (or tanks). And for the love of God get max hours (3hours:1 level) before you try leveling a high-k mage. Back to Top ---- Bard Bards are a class of musicians that know some of the fighting skills, mostly the ones they would pick up in bar fights, and then they have their repertoire of songs which produce varying affects. Bards are well known for being drunk and spending a lot of time in bars or taverns. Default Skills : war hymns - songs used preparing for and during combat hymns of life - songs used in healing and in creation second attack - allows the bard to strike an extra time in combat dodge - the ability to dodge attacks against you pugil - staff wielder strikes more often in combat parry - being able to deflect blows with one's weapon enhanced damage - blows are more effective and deal more damage roundhouse - a wild swing able to knock an opponent off their feet Gainable Skills: enhancement 7 harmful 4 protective 8 transportation 6 dagger 4 flail 4 whip 4 blind fighting 12 dirt kicking 6 hand to hand 6 kick 1 trip 4 haggle 2 lore 4 meditation 5 pick lock 4 Leveling: generally pretty terrible gains, but bards are not -too- bad at leveling. You'll use Roundhouse a lot, though I like Kick for the early few levels since it only costs 1cp. Back to Top ||